


not you again

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Series: all the little things [37]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 11:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19869247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth





	not you again

“Ugh, not you again,”Kara mutters under her breath.

Raina looks up from the cupboard she’s restocking to see Grant Ward walk into the coffeehouse.

She rolls her eyes and heads to the till.“Time for inventory, Kara.”

Kara scurries off with a muttered thanks and disappears into the backroom.

“Hi.” Raina paints her broadest, fakest smile onto her face.“What can I get for you?”

He scowls at her.“I’ll wait for Kara, thanks.”

“Kara’s not on the menu,”Raina says.“So? Your order?”

“Fine, a latte, then.”

“Right, one latte to go.”

“I didn’t -”

Raina glares.“To go.”


End file.
